User talk:Crazy12345
Hey people! Welcome to my talkl page!--Crazy12345 22:16, January 2, 2010 (UTC) --Crazy12345 14:01, January 18, 2010 (UTC)--Crazy12345 04:56, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Rules 1. No bullying 2. No bad words 3. No violence 4. No "dummby" messages 5. NOTHING BAD! --Crazy12345 22:14, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey, 'sup Welcome to my "cool" talk page! Sup! you can talk about anything! --Crazy12345 22:15, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Acquaintance --Secretive13 19:44, December 29, 2009 (UTC)Secretive13 Omigoshies yay!--Crazy12345 21:34, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Trying out the WordBubble. Never mind I failed... Oh my gosh! I can't ever get my word bubble right! Friends Sure. It would be great having another friend.--Secretive13 20:18, December 29, 2009 (UTC)Secretive13 Omigoshies yay!--Crazy12345 21:36, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Best Friends The reward = The gift of sharing my secrets with you.--Secretive13 21:00, December 29, 2009 (UTC)Secretive13 Mega Omighoshies Mega yay!--Crazy12345 21:35, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Gifts Yes, gifts are amazing!--Secretive13 00:08, December 30, 2009 (UTC)Secretive13 A Secret I might tell you You're great, too! Oh, and here's a secret that I should tell you. I don't like the annoying people in my class and I despise perky cheerleaders, but I'll only like blonde people if they are nice.--Secretive13 00:19, December 30, 2009 (UTC)Secretive13 Lol cool. Another secret= My little sister used to like Travis, but now she likes Bean Bradley. :0 --Secretive13 00:26, December 30, 2009 (UTC)Secretive13 He is a bit weird, but my little sister is the Cute type of Sim, and he's the same. So eventually, they make a nice couple.--Secretive13 00:46, December 30, 2009 (UTC)Secretive13 On my file in MySims, my town is called New York and my MySim character is named Amanda Jane( or Amanda Jan in some games because it can't fit).--Secretive13 00:51, December 30, 2009 (UTC)Secretive13 Sim Request }} New Year's trip Today Im going to Atlanta and I won't be back until Jan.4 2010! Good thing I'll bring my laptop.--Crazy12345 16:03, December 31, 2009 (UTC) El Tigre }} New Years!!!! Sure, I'll join.}} SPINACH MONKEYS I agree to your formal treaty of the joy of good social interaction. AKA Ok, we can be friends. TIME FOR THE RASBERRIES!!!!!--Riot\AU 19:12, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Poll Crazy12345 invented Which sim is the most fun? Tad Flipper DJ Candy Zack Sapphire Roger Summer Travis Chaz Annie Rhonda Sandra MC Emi Mitch Gertrude? --Crazy12345 03:06, January 2, 2010 (UTC) (This poll will change in ONE week from today) New Years! Yeah... I INVENTED THE HOLIDAY GIFT BOXES! Sorry, don't mean to brag but I'm worried G-F will try to take credit cuz he designed 1/2 of them...}} Hi Crazy12345 dudie!...i am Go-Go sim girl.... hey thanks to pass at my Talking Page... I really enjoy the greetings well, anywayz you can pass to my Talk Page to you know....talk.... that's all dude Bye. Happy New Years! , I sence good year to come, Zach (sorry, I was inactive)}} Happy '10! Sorry I wasn't on yesterday to reply on time!}} Happy New Year! }} Hope we become good pals, crazy duddie!--A go-go Sim 22:57, January 4, 2010 (UTC) TDST Elimination: 3 Ok, vote for who you think should be voted off 3rd Who should get voted off third? Dentface Blanky Leaf Riot Godzilla Skull26374 -Riot/AU *deletes myself from poll, even though I was put in for fun* BTW, Blanky and Dent had one vote.}} HOW COULD YOU CONFUSE US}} }} Stuffz }} Smilies Great news Guess what? I finally got MySims Agents. Tell you more later.--Secretive13 20:48, January 6, 2010 (UTC)Secretive13 I said a bow chika bow whoa, Thats what my baby said- Angel: --Riot\AU 02:09, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Word Bubble stealing Word Bubble Ad ... } |text = Thanks for the Friend Badge! }} CrazY Y r u so crazy you crazy weirdo? WarriorZ 23:37, January 12, 2010 (UTC) WarriorZ 23:37, January 12, 2010 (UTC) WarriorZ 23:37, January 12, 2010 (UTC) WarriorZ 23:37, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Award I said I was sorry... What is WITH you? MSD Sorry Blanky said to put the people up he thinks that are going to make a good admin and he did not pick you. @Puffles Rule 04:46, February 2, 2010 (UTC)Puffles Rule I know my S was not working but now it is. --Puffles Rule 05:09, February 2, 2010 (UTC)Puffles Rule Admin Weird Award (maybe not your last) A question }} ................. OBJECTION!Crazy12345 05:24, March 7, 2010 (UTC) OBJECTION!Crazy12345 05:24, March 7, 2010 (UTC) OBJECTION! --Crazy12345 05:18, March 7, 2010 (UTC) OBJECTION! Crazy12345 05:22, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Uh..Hello? How do you make a link in a word and how do you make Archives and oh uh..OBJECTION!!! Crazy12345 05:26, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Um....I...err....i....herr...I KNWO WHO THE MARCH HARE IS!--Crazy12345 05:37, March 7, 2010 (UTC) POST AS AN AU!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOW!!!!!!!!!! You should post as an AU, if you really want to prove that your not Mr. Ray}} Account Time left: 24 hours YOUNG MONEY!!! }}